Looking For Love in the Wrong Eyes
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Fluttershy has always liked Spike, ever since she laid eyes on him when they first met, she dreamed for him to clam her as his and has even had fantasies about it. She has hid it from every pony and the only one that does know is Angle. But after Spike is hurt by some unknown pony, can she finally get the dragon of her dreams or will she loose him. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day. M
1. Looking For Love in the Wrong Eyes

**Hello**, **King Spike Rules here and this is for the Hearts and Hooves this is a story for one of my favorite My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. Fluttershy/Spike. Also, I'm working on a Harem story and need help to decide on which plot to do.**

Looking For Love in the Wrong Eyes.

Celestia's sun was barely rising over the mountain that over shadowed the small village of Ponyville. While most ponies were still resting in their beds, dreaming sweet dreams thanks to Princess Luna keeping the nightmares at bay, some were wide awake. One of them was the sole pony resident of a large cottage outside of twon and she was a yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane and three butterflies for her cutie mark, and the user of the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy. She was sitting in front of a mirror as two small bird held a brush and gently brushed her hair as she whistled a sweet, kind tone for them.

"Oh, that's enough you two." she said in a sweet tone as they put the brush down and flow around her as she looked over at her bed and saw the stubborn Angel still sleeping on her pillow. She smiled as she walked over to the young bunny and then she gently shock him as she spoke, "Come on, Angle sweetie. Time to wake up." But all he did was lift his paw up and brushed her way and then he rolled over to face away from her. Fluttershy sat back with a sad looking face as her usual company for her normal chores, but she simply let the sleeping bunny rest and left to do her normal morning routine of feeding her animals. After two hours of feeding, watering, and caring for her animals that needed it, Fluttershy walked into her house with a tired look on her face as she had a lot of animals to care for but she loved every second of caring for hem, even the temporary ones. She then laid onto her couch and relaxed for a few minutes, that was until she heard tapping on the floor. Fluttershy turned her head and saw that it was Angel tapping the floor with his foot and holding his empty bowl. "Oh, sweetie. Momma would never for get your dinner." she said as she got up from the couch and opened the door to her fridge looking for Angel's breakfast. As she looked for a few minutes, she pulled her head out of with a worried look on her face. "Oh, no. I forgot to get carrots yesterday. I'm sorry sweeie. Momma's going to go get some now." Fluttershy said as she got her saddle bag and then headed off down the path that lead to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, lessoning to the birds follow her and sang a cheerful song as their went along with her., Fluttershy was at the market place of Ponyville. She walked through and that most of the stalls were still opening and it was mostly uncrowded. She swiftly walked through the stalls looking for one that had carrots, and after looking at a few, she saw one with a bushel of them. She quickly walked up to it and began to talk to the keep. It was an earth stallion with a gold mane, blue coat, green eyes, and a hoe cutie mark.<p>

"Hello, miss. How may I help you this fine morning?" he asked with a cheerful smile on his face as he looked at her stare at the carrots.

"Oh, yes...u-ummmm...H-how much for t-t-the carrots?" Fluttershy asked nervously as she had never met him before. He looked at her for a few minutes and then he looked at her again before he spoke again.

"Hmmm, well. These are fresh from my garden and their are twelve of them. So, two bits for each." he said with a kind smile as he looked at her. Fluttershy looked at him for a few minutes, until she reached into her saddle bag and hooved over 24 bits. "Pleasure doing business with you." he said with a smile as he took the money and hooved her over her carrots, which she took and placed in her saddle bag. He waved goodbye to her as she walked away and waved back at him.

* * *

><p>After she left the stall, she started to head back to her cottage that held the hungry Angel. But as she got close to the path that lead to her home, she notice a certain green and purple dragon walking her way. She noticed that he was all dressed up, and had both chocolate and flowers ready for some pony, which she knew who they were really for. She smiled as she saw that he was heading for her.<p>

"Hello Fluttershy. Lovely morning isn't it?" Spike asked as he looked at her was a very gleeful look on his face.

"Yes, it is." she said as they both looked up and stared at the clouds placed by a team lead by their friend, Rainbow Dash. After a few minutes of looking for a few minutes, Fluttershy turned back at him and smiled as she asked. "So, why are you all dressed up for?"

"Oh, I'm heading over to ask out Rarity on a date tonight." Spike said as he straightened his tie and bid her ado as he headed off to ask out his dream girl. She smiled as she waved him goodbye and wished him good luck. As she resumed walking, she couldn't help but feel envies of her best friend as she got all the attention of such a cute and sweet dragon. As Fluttershy thought about him, she blushed as she didn't expect cute to be apart of that, but he was just two cute to not think that.

* * *

><p>The second Fluttershy arrived at her cottage, Angel hopped up to her and pointed at his wrist saying she should have gotten back sooner. Fluttershy just smiled at the busy bunny as she removed a carrot form her back and placed in his bowl and then she put the rest away as he munched away at his meal. After placing them in the fridge, she made herself some coffee and a simple two pieces of toast for her breakfast. After eating her simple meal, Fluttershy laid on the couch for a few minutes as he mind wandered to the well dressed baby dragon she had seen mere minutes ago. As she closed her eyes and began to think of how his scales feel, what his mouth would taste like, and how his claws would feel moving over her body, he right front hoof slowly slid down her body and began to rub herself as she fantasize about that baby dragon. While she was doing this, Angel looked up from his meal and notice his 'owner' masterbating and then he heard her moan something.<p>

"Oh, Spike" was what Angel heard leave Fluttershy's lip as continued to rub herself. He looked at her for a few more minutes until he went back to eating his breakfast. As she continued her fantasy about the resident dragon, her moans got louder and her hoof increased it's pace until it was to much for her, and she then unleashed her juices out as her fantasy also ended in her mind. After that, she laid there for a few moments, panting heavily as she slowly opened her eyes and saw her juices covered hoof, and then she let out a sign as she spoke again, "Why can't I be as lucky as Rarity?" She asked as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

><p>'Ring, Ring, Ring.'<p>

Fluttershy was awaken by Angel shaking her hoof and with the help of the phone ringing, she shot up to sit up and looked around confused for a few seconds.

"Huh, what the.?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of her eyes and then she felt Angel tapping her lower leg. She looked down and saw him trying to hoof to her, so she leaned down, took it from after a kiss on the cheek, and then she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Fluttershy, thank Celestia your there." the voice on the other line belonged to Twilight Sparkle, who sounded worried.

"Oh, Twilight. Is something wrong?" she asked, secretly hoping that nothing had happen to Spike.

"It's Spike. He's hurt and in the hospital." she said in a very concern tone, and Fluttershy's heart sank as she heard those words leave her Twilight's lips.

"Oh, my Celestia. I'll be right there." she said as she hung up the phone and then bolted out of the cottage at speeds that would impress Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>When she Fluttershy got there, she saw all her friends in a room with Spike on the bed with bother his arms wrapped up in bandages along with his stomach and head. He was awake and looked around to see all six of the mane six look at him in worried face.<p>

"Really guys, I'm fine." he said as he tried to reinsure them and saw them all give him yeah right looks at him.

"Yeah, you'll be fine when you tell us who was it that hurt our little body." Rainbow Dash said as she floated in the air and swung her hooves around as if she was punching some pony.

"Yeah, just tell us and we will take care of them." Applejack added as she smiled at Rainbow Dash and looked at Spike.

"NO, violence has never salved anything. We must fined the pony that did this and have then arrested for assault." Rarity said as she sat next to him, which he liked very much. This made the three start to argue andPinkie was pretending to be a chicken for some of the sick in the other rooms. As th three argues, Twilight tried to get them to lesson to them, but it was no use and then Fluttershy tapped her on the shoulder. As Twilight looked at her, Fluttershy motioned towards the hallway and she followed her. After they got out of the room, Fluttershy turned to face Twilight.

"Twilight, I know this might sound weird, but I want Spike to stay with me while he heals." she said it straight and to the point without stuttering, which surprised Twilight for a second until she answered back.

"Wait. Why would you like him to be with you?" she asked as she was not sure were she might have been going with this.

"I know the best healing is done with no stress or anything to trouble them. I also no how to care for others while their hurt." Fluttershy explained the best she could with out telling her the truth. Twilight thought for a moment and then hs enodded yes with a smile as she spoke again.

"Sure, he needs to get better and he could use a break anyway. I'll be over everyday to check up on him." Twilight said, showing her mothering side again, the two shock hooves in agreement and then the they headed back into the room to try and stop the three arguing mares. It took a little while and yelling from Nurse Tenderheart, but they finally stopped and the five sat in the room as the nurse explained.

"Well, he seams to have a few cracked ribs and is pretty bruised up. But he should be fine." she said with a smile as all five had a relieved look on their faces.

"That's great Nurse Tenderheart." Twilight said as she spoke for all five of them, but she then looked at them with a little concerned look.

"Yes, but we are going to keep him over night He might have a concussion and we need to keep an eye on him." the nurse said as all three of them looked worried as they heard her say this. After a few minutes of thinking it over, Twilight decided to speak up.

"Alright, we wait until visiting hours are over and Fluttershy, you can stay here to keep him company over night." she said as she got shocked looks from the others, but ignored it as they needed to focus of getting Spike better. As they talked things through, Fluttershy blushed a little as she finally had her chance to be with him.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since the others left and Fluttershy has been having a lot of trouble getting to sleep. She tossed and turned under the blanket Nurse Tenderheart gave her. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 1:00 AM. Shelet a groan as she was not sure how she could possibly get any rest. As she laid there in her chair, she heard Spike began to speak in his sleep.<p>

"Rarity, right there. That feels great." Spike said as he smiled and blush appeared on his face. Fluttershy looked at him and couldn't help but feel envies that her best friend got such a great dragon. As she watched him speak in his sleep , she noticed his blanket began to rise and she knew what is was. After a minute or two of looking at him, she quietly got out of her chair and swiftly walked over to his bed. When she got next to him, she slowly moved her hoof over the blanket and then she pulled it off, and then she got quite a shock.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said as blush came over her face as she laid her eyes one the sight of two, eight and a half inches dragon hoods. She had read that the males had multiple breeding parts but she was not ready for how she felt when she saw them. She looked at them for a minute or so until a slowly leaned her head forward and then licked the low dragon rod, which got a gasp form Spike. Fluttershy waited for a few minutes until she was sure he was a sleep and then she went back to work. She leaned her head a little higher and then began to place a few kisses on the head. After a few kisses, she opened her lips a little to allow her tongue to really taste Spike. She was surprised that it didn't taste to bad and she began to swirl her tongue around the head. As she was doing that to the top, she used her top hooves to rub his lower member and all this was getting to Spike.

"O...o-oh. Yes, Rarity." Spike said in his dream as he moaned in his sleep. Fluttershy didn't pay him any mind as she was just simply to busy to care of which mare he was dreaming of. She continued to suck on the head for a few more minutes, and then she lowered her mouth on to his, taking his members full length. It took her a little trouble to get it down as it tickled the back of her throat, but she got used to it and then began to bob her head up and down as she swirled her tongue around his member as well. As she was doing that, she removed one of her hooves and then she began to rub her mare hood. She let out a few moans from this as she liked the feeling, and she felt the pressure build up inside her and she could also tell he was about to cum as well. So, she sped up her pace with her mouth, her hoof on his other member, and her other hoof on her mare hood. After a few minutes, Spike yelled out at the top of his lungs, "FLUTTERSHY!" This shocked her, but she had no time to do anything about it, because the second he yelled that, he unleashed a large load of Dragon seed out in her mouth, which she swallowed it all down, and his other member sprayed all over her upper body. As he did that, Fluttershy unleashed her own climax as her juices purred all over the floor. After a few minutes of making sure she got all of it out of his member, she pulled out and then proceeded to clean his dragon hoods from cum. Once she was done, she cleaned up the mess she made on the floor with a couple of towels and then she went back to her chair, and then proceeded to got back to bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she didn't notice a certain dragon with an eye open with a smile on his face.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? It was going to be a One-Shot, but I decided to make it a little longer. Also, here is the poll choice for the harem story. The first wo are Anthro stories.<strong>

**The Queen's Gambit: Queen Chrysalis has come up with a new plan to defeat The Princesses and take over Equstrai, and it's centered around the mane six love for their baby dragon, Spike. Anthro.**

**Dragon Mating Season: Spike has become very angry and aggressive. Worried about this, Twilight talks to Celestia, who tells her that dragon mating season is coming and for a whole week, he must mate or be chained up. Anthro.**

**Dragon Mating Plan: A dragon queen has come to Equestria and must ask Celestia for a favor. She needs Spike to come to her kingdom and father some hatchlings. Can the Mane Six except this or will they try to keep him for them selves.**

**The poll is going to be up and I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Looking for the Truth

**Hello**, **King Spike Rules here and here is the second chapter to Looking for Love in the Wrong Eyes. This story will be three chapters and then I'll announce the winner and next Harem story will be. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter Two: Looking for the Truth.

Celestia's sun shined through the window shades of Spike hospital room and fell right on top of the face of the young mare sleeping soundly in a chair near the young patient. As she slowly opened her eyes, her gaze fell right onto the dragon that had stolen her heart and she couldn't help but smile at the sleeping dragon. After staring at him for a few minutes, she decided to get up for real and so she removed her blanket, but as she did so, she saw that the top half of her bodies was matted and messy. She was confused for a few seconds until she remembered what she did last night. As the memory of what she did the night before came back to her, Fluttershy couldn't help but blush as she was surprised that she would do such a thing to Spike while he was sleeping.

"Oh, I should clean up before the others get here." she said as she walked over to the restroom and closed the door behind her. Once inside, she turned on the water and used a rag to clean her chest area, and upper body. After that, she used soap to remove the smell of cum off of her. Once she was done, she left the room and not a moment to soon., for a few seconds later the door opened and in piled four mare she knew well.

"Hey, Fluttershy. How was your night?" Twilight asked as her and the others were looking at her, and Spike was just waking up.

"Hey, guys. What time is it?" Spike said as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the five ponies, all of them had a very happy look on their faces.

"It's about seven, Spike." Twilight said as she looked at him with a huge smile on her face, as she was happy that he was awake and well. As the three looked him over, the door opened revealing Nurse Tenderheart and a tray of food.

"Good morning to you all." she said in a very cheerful tone as she placed the tray in front of him and then she checked on Spike real quick as she asked him, "So, how's are patient doing this morning?"

"Fine, but I'm still a little tiered." Spike said a he yawned, making all his friends worry as they were not sure what that met.

"Oh, well. That's normal for ponies that got your kind of injuries. So, please rest up and I'll be back later with the x-rays." she said with a smile as she turned to the five mare in the room and then she added, "Please let him rest. He needs it to get better." and with that, Nurse Tenderheart walked out of the room. The five mares look at each other and then at Spike, who was starting nod off. So, they decided to leave the room and let Spike get his sleep.

* * *

><p>After leaving Spike, the five friends headed off to the cafeteria for a quick bite and to talk. As the five sat around the table, eating their meals, Fluttershy notice that some pony was missing.<p>

"Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?" she asked in her normal tone as she was wondering where was her party friend.

"She's working on a Get Well Soon Spike Party." Rainbow Dash said as she took a bite of her pancakes. As the five ponies ate up their meals, there was a thought running through in the back of each of their minds and and it was starting to grow in size until it was to much and Twilight spoke first.

"Alright girls, we need to talk about what happen to Spike." Twilight said as she took a sip of her OJ and then placed the cup down.

"Yes darling, we should but shouldn't we wait until Pinkie is here?" Rarity asked as she calmly took a bite of a muffin. As the five agreed with that, Pinkie suddenly popped out from under the table.

"Talk about what?" the party mare asked as she looked at her friends, who in turn looked at her confused as to how did she get there with out any of them seeing her. After a few minutes, they decided it was a Pinkie Pie thing and Applejack answered her.

"We're going to talk about who was the no good pony that put Spike in the hospital in the first place." Applejack said with her mouth half full of an apple she brought from home. After a few minutes of Rarity getting over Applejack's pure manners, they are started to talk about what should be done for Spike and after a few minutes of arguing, Twilight decided to get order.

"Wait girls, we need to get things in order or we'd never find out you did this." she said and this silenced the others as they knew she was right and they wanted to get back at who did this to Spike. After that, Twilight got a note pad out and began to take notes as she asked, "Alright, did any pony see Spike yesterday morning?"

"I didn't." Rainbow Dash said out right and blunt as she leaned against her chair, "I had to move storm clouds over one of the lakes to insure it had enough water for a boat race."

"I haven't scene him either. I was running late since Big mac was sick yesterday and had to get Applebloom to school." Applejack explained.

"Oh, oh, oh. I didn't see Spike either. I was busy making some cakes before Sugar Cube Corner opened." Pinkie Pie said cutting off half of them. After writing down the info she got from Rainbow Dash, Applejack, And Pinkie Pie. She looked at Fluttershy, who in turn looked nerves as she was not sure what she should tell them. After as few minutes, she decided to answer them with honesty.

"I saw Spike yesterday morning while shopping for some carrots." she said as she watched Twilight wrote down what she said as she added, "I talked with him for a minute or so and then we went our separate ways." she finished as all three looked at Rarity for some more info.

"Ah, yes. I did see Spike yesterday. He asked me out to dinner, to which I agreed to." she paused for a few seconds as she took a sip of her tea. As she was doing that, no pony noticed that Fluttershy had an annoyed look on her face as she was envies to her closest friend, who continued talking, "But I told him I had a client coming and I'd call him later to make full plans."

"Is that all?" Twilight asked as she looked at them and they nodded yes. She wrote down the info Rarity had given and clearly saw that there was something missing from all this. As the six began to think it through, Twilight notice Nurse Tenderheart walk down the stairs and headed of to get some food to eat. Twilight then got an idea, so she left the table and walked over to the nurse pony as she spoke, "Excuse me." she said ina soft tone and she got a big smile from her as she turned to look at the unicorn.

"Oh, hello Miss Twilight. What can I do for you?" Nurse Tenderheart asked in a happy tone.

"I was wondering if I could look at Spike's medical charts?" Twilight asked with a smile as she was hoping it would be ok for her even to ask. She watched as Nurse Tenderheart looked concern at her for a few seconds until she answered her.

"Well, normally. I would never so that stuff to a non medical pony." she said with a stern tone which worried Twilight that she would never know who did this to Spike. But then Nurse Tenderheart continued, "but, since your Princess Celestia's, then I think I could bend the rules a little. I'll bring you them after breakfast." and with that, Nurse Tenderheart continued to get her breakfast and Twilight had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Twilight and the others waited outside Spike's hospital room until Nurse Tenderheart walked up and hoofed them his charts. After thanking the nurse, they went into Spike room and saw that he was still sleeping. After entering it, Twilight opened up the folder and began to read it. And after just a few minutes, Twilight was shocked at what it said.<p>

"Oh, my, Celestia. Look." she said as she showed all of them, and they were all shocked at what they saw. The chart said that Spike had suffered several injuries, including two cracked rids, a fractured femur, and a broken tail bones. After looking at the charts a few more times, the six looked away in disgust and then they all looked at the sleeping Spike.

"How could any pony do something so cruel to him?" Rarity asked as she rubbed her head.

"I'm not sure, but wait until I get my hooves on him." Rainbow Dash yelled as her emotions got the better of her and she was quickly shushed by the others. As they looked at Spike, Twilight relooked at the chart and saw something interesting.

"Hey, look." she said as the others came to her and she showed them, "It says that a few hoof prints were all over Spike body." she said as she showed them the pictures that were taken by the nurses when they had him.

"So, who ever left these hoof prints was the pony that did this." Applejack said as she smiled as they all looked at it to see if they saw something that could help them figure out who made them, but soon they realized that they could not tell who made this print. After a few minutes of thinking and looking, Twilight sighed as she knew what they had to do.

"Girls, we need to get the whole story from Spike." she said as they all looked at her and then him, and as they did, they decided to wait until he was awake on his own to ask him.

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Later.)<p>

It had been two hours since the six decided to wait until Spike woke up to get the final pieces of the puzzle of who did this to him. Soon, their patients was rewarded as the baby dragon stirred and soon he opened his eyes, and he was met by the big blue eyes of Pinkie Pie.

"O, o, o,. I'm so glad you awake Spike." she said as she was suddenly pulled back by Applejack.

"Now's not the time, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said as she pulled the party pony away from Spike. As she did this, Twilight came up to her dearest friends side as she spoke.

"Spike, how are you feeling?" she asked calmly as she wanted to know how he was.

"Fine I guess. Just a little sore." he said as he moved his arm around a little, wincing as he did so. After that, Twilight frowned as she hated to see him like this.

"Spike, could you tell us what happed to you yesterday?" Twilight asked calmly and watched as Spike shock a little, clearly afraid of who ever did this to him. Seeing this, the all six mares embraced him in a group hug and insuring him he would be alright.

"Darling, if you tell us. We'll make sure they will never hurt you again." Rarity said in a soothing tone and this made Spike relax even more until.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happen." Spike said as he slowly sat up and then he started, "It all started yesterday morning in Twilight's room..."

* * *

><p><em>It was a bright and crisp morning as Spike stood in front of the full body mirror as he was dressed in a tux and top hat. As he looked at him self in the mirror, the studying Twilight Sparkle could not help but say something.<em>

_"Aren't you a little over dressed up to simply ask Rarity out on a date?" she asked as she looked away from her book and took a good look at the baby dragon turn to her with a shocked look._

_"Over dressed, You can't be over dressed for something like asking out such a beautiful mare like Rarity." he said as he turned back to the mirror and reset his bow tie. As he did this, Twilight rolled her eyes as she turned back and continue to read her book. After he finished getting ready, Spike said good bye to Twilight as he grabbed the box of chocolate and then he walked out of the their home in the library and into a bright world. As he walked down the street, Spike smiled as he looked and waved at ponies as they were getting ready for their day. After a few minutes, Spike came up to a flower stand and ordered a bouquet of flowers. Once getting them, he paid and was off to Rarity's, but on the way, he saw Fluttershy walking by and decided to got have a little chat._

_Hello Fluttershy. Lovely morning isn't it?" Spike asked as he looked at her was a very gleeful look on his face._

_"Yes, it is." she said as they both looked up and stared at the clouds placed by a team lead by their friend, Rainbow Dash. After a few minutes of looking for a few minutes, Fluttershy turned back at him and smiled as she asked. "So, why are you all dressed up for?"_

_"Oh, I'm heading over to ask out Rarity on a date tonight." Spike said as he straightened his tie and bid her ado as he headed off to ask out his dream girl. After leaving Fluttershy, Spike headed straight to the boutique that housed the mare of his dreams. A few minutes later, he was at the door step of the fashion mare and he took a deep breath as he reached up, and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened to reveal the lovely Rarity._

_"Oh, Spike. What brings you here this morning, darling?" the white unicorn asked as she was wondering what the young dragon was doing here so early. It was then that she realized that he was all dressed up and had two arm fulls of flowers and candy._

_"H-hey Rarity. W-would you j-join me on a r-romantic evening?" Spike asked nervously as he let out a few drops of sweat fall to the ground. She looked at him for a few minutes and then she let him a have a big, sweet smile._

_"Oh, of course Spikey-Wikey. I would love to got out with you. But I'm going to be busy for a little while. So, I'll call you later to make plans." she said as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush a little. As he was blushing, Rarity took the flowers and told him to head home with the candy. As she shut the door, Spike couldn't help but smile that he finally got a date with Rarity. Spike was ready to head home, that is until he heard a voice call him._

_"Hey, Spike. I need a little help." the voice sounded familiar, so he head off to the pony who called him..._

* * *

><p>Spike shock his head as his head hurt and he held it. As he did that, the six wanted to know what had happen to him.<p>

"Come on Spike, is there anything else you remember?" twilight asked franticly as she felt they were close to finding the truth behind the attack.

"I can't. I talked to Rarity, then went to help some pony, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital." Spike said as he laid back and fell back a sleep. As he rested, the six all looked at each other with worried looks on all of their faces.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was not sure what they should do. After a few minutes of thinking, Twilight let out a sigh and then she spoke out.

"I think we need to ask help from the Princesses." Twilight as she turned towards the phone, picked it up, and then dialed the number to her mentor.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the second chapter. I hope you like it and please R&amp;R. Oh, and if any pony thinks they know who did it, please PM me with your guess. The pony that picks the right answer will get a special reward.<strong>


	3. Ending Hate

**Hello**, **King Spike Rules here and here is the third chapter to Looking for Love in the Wrong Eyes. Here is the last chapter and then I'll get started on the Harem fic. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Three: Ending Hate.

It was a nice and bright day in the capital of Equestria, Cantrlot as ponies went about for their normal days routine. But in the castle that housed the lands benevolent rules, one was very troubled. It was the Sun Princess, Celestia, as she sat on her throne and lessoned to her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, on the phone and she was not liking what she was hearing.

"Oh, my. Is he okay? I have a dragon expert I can send them to you." Celestia said as her normal tone was replaced by a very married one.

"No, he's okay and resting. But we need to find the pony that did this soon." Twilight said and from her tone, Celestia could tell she was not doing well with what happen either.

"Alright, I'll go get Luna and she'd be there soon." Celestia said as she hung the phone up and then she stood up, and proceeded out of the throne room. After leaving the room, Celestia turned down many hall ways and then up spiraling stairs up to the tower that held the chambers of her dear little sister, Princess Luna. As she got to the door, she slowly opened and walked inside. As she stepped inside, she saw that Luna was resting well from her long night of watching over Equestia's slumbering residents and smiled as she walked over to her, lifted her front hoof, and then gently shock her to wake her up. "Dear Luna, please wake up." Celestia said in a calm tone as her sister began to stir.

"S-Sister?" was the first thing Luna said as she opened her eyes and then laid up in her bed. "What's wrong sister?" Luna asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked at her sister, who seamed concern about something.

"Luna, something horrible has happen and Twilight needs your help." Celestia said as she looked at her sister, who formed a worried look on her own face.

"What happen?" Luna asked as she got out of the bed and was ready to help any way she could.

"Well, what happen..." Celestia began to explain what had happen to Spike and watched as Luna face showed nothing short of horror as she lesson to her sisters story.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Spike went back to sleep and the mane six looked worried as they wee not sure if he was really alright or what was happening. As the six worried about their dragon friend, the door suddenly opened and in walked the Princess of the Moon, Luna, in her normal wear. The six looked shock as none of them thought that Luna would show up like this.<p>

"Excuse me, Twilight." Luna spoke in a soft tone as she stepped further into the room and then she closed the door. After doing that, she turned to see Spike all bandaged up and the frown on her face grow bigger. After getting ofver the shock, Twilight stepped forward.

"Oh, Princess Luna. I'm glad your here. You see..." Twilight was about to tell her all the info she had, but was stopped by Luna herself.

"No need to explain, Celestia already told me everything." she said as she got next to Spike and placed a hoof on his forehead.

"C-can y-y-you h-help h-h-him?" Fluttershy asked as she was worried about loosing her dragon. Luna looked at all six with a smile as she spoke.

"Yes, I'll help him. I just need to enter his mind and find the memory that is hurting him." Luna said as she turned to baby dragon, closed her eyes, and then focused her magic for a few seconds until.

* * *

><p>When Luna opened her eyes, she was in a large hall of doors on both sides of her and each had a label on them. She looked down the hall a few times until she turned about and headed off down it. As she passed doors, she looked on as she needed to find a certain one and then she came upon the door labeled past.<p>

"Ah, I fond it." Luna said as she walked into the door. The second she did, she was shocked to see that Spike had some many past events he wanted to relive in his mind. After looking around for a few seconds, Luna decided to focus on what had happen in the last forty-eight hours. So, she focused her magic and then a line of them showed up in front of her. Once that was done, she slowly went through them and she tried to find something she needed to find. And as she did, she happen upon a certain night time visit from animal caregiver. As she watched the scene, Luna blushed heavily as she quickly moved on and continued until she found the scene that seamed right.

Oh, of course Spikey-Wikey. I would love to got out with you. But I'm going to be busy for a little while. So, I'll call you later to make plans." Luna watched as the young dragon got a sweet kiss from the Element of Generosity. He then turned to leave, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Spike. I need a little help." Luna watched as Spike walked over to the ally way and as he entered it, he was suddenly blasted by a back kick form the pony, sending him in a trash can.

"W-why?" Spike asked as he tried to get up and then the unknown pony walked forward.

"Because I don't like a lick-lizard like you think you can date a pony." the pony said as it lifted his front hooves and then began to stump on the helpless dragon's body. Luna was shocked and had to turn way as Spike's groans of pain entered her ears. After the figure did a number on him, he took a few steps back and then spat on Spike's motionless body. Luna was sicken by this act, but when she turned back, she saw the ponies Cutie Mark and smiled as she knew she fond the evidence she needed.

* * *

><p>Luna suddenly opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the hospital room and the mane six were all around her, waiting for her to return to them. She looked at them for a few minutes until Twilight broke the silence.<p>

"Princess Luna, did you find anything?" Twilight asked in a worried tone as she looked down at the sleeping Spike with a soft smile.

"Yes, I did." Luna said with a smile of her own and she began to focus her magic to show it to the six, but she was suddenly interrupted when the door opened and in walked Nurse Tenderheart.

"Well, I have some...go...news..." she trailed off and dropped the folder she was carrying when she laid her eyes on the Princess of the Night. She then bowed suddenly and spoke, "Oh, Princess Luna. I did not know you would grace our small hospital." This commit made Luna blush as she turned away.

"That is alright. I was here to help my sisters student get the info of you did this despicable act." Luna said as she watched the nurse stand up right and then picked up the folder.

"R-right. Well, Spike does not have a concussion and looks like he can leave as soon as he wakes up." Tenderheart said as she looked at them with a smile as they all looked excited from this news. She then added, "I'll go get the paper work for his release." She then left the room and let the mare celebrate the news. As the mane six talked over how excited they were to find out this news, Luna waited a few seconds until she spoke up again.

"Lesson, I have the Cutie Mark of the culprit." Luna said as she focused her magic and then made the symbol in the air. The six watched as the image became clear: It was of three horseshoes in the shape of a triangle. As they looked, Applejack's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Caramel." she said as she could not believe what she saw. As the others thought it over, they realized she was right. After a few seconds of silence, Twilight broke it.

"Alright, we need to get him now." Twilight said as she turned towards the door and headed to the door, but was stopped by Rarity.

"Wait Darling. We need to prove he did it." Rarity said as the others looked at him for a few second and then they began to thing of a plan. After about ten minutes, Pinkie sprang up.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. I have a plan to get that meany, beany, pants for doing this." she said as the others looked at in surprise as they were going to lesson to a plan by Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>Celestia's sun was starting to set when two figures appeared from the hospital front door. One was white Unicorn with a swirling purple mane, violet eyes, and three diamonds for a cutie mark. The other was a small purple and green dragon with bandages all over his arms, legs, and tail. The duo were known around town as Rarity and Spike.<p>

"I can't believe the others didn't wait for me to wake up." Spike said from on top of her back.

"They would have, but I wanted to spend a little time with a my pure Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said in a baby voice and this made Spike blush, which made her giggle. As the duo walked through the streets, a certen yellow earth pony with a brown mane and tail with the horseshoes as his cutie mark.

"Well, I guess he didn't learn form our first lesson." Carmel said as he finished putting away the apples he was selling and then he began to follow the duo. After about five minutes of walking, Rarity and Spike stopped by a nice restaurant near the center of town. They then entered it and were seated pretty fast. Carmel followed inside and sat at the bar by them. The waitress took their order and then she left to give it to the kitchen. Carmel sat there and lessoned with a scruff to his voice as he heard then laugh and talk about things. It took ten minutes for his opportunity to appear.

"Sorry Rarity, but I need to use the little dragon's room." Spike said as he scooted his chair out and then got up.

"No problem, Darling." Rarity said as she gave his a peck on the cheek, which pissed off Carmel as he was watching this. Spike was blushing as he headed off into the back. Carmel smiled as he got up and quickly followed him. As he went into the rest room, Carmel saw that no pony else was in there except him and Spike, who had went into a stall.

"Well, I thought you'd learned your lesson if I let you live." Carmel said as he back kicked the stall Spike was in.

"Carmel, please. Just leave me alone." Spike pleated as he was clearly scared of what the stallion would do.

"Ah, no. I let you worthless lick-lizard live once and you still try to corrupt mares like Rarity and my Applejack." Carmel said as he gave the stall another strong hind kick and it began to bend. "Soon, Lick-Lizard. I'll end you and your corrupt ways." Carmel said as he lined of for one final kick when suddenly a purple light flashed from with in the stall and as Carmel watched, the door opened and out walked a glaring Princess Luna.

"Oh, really?" she asked as Carmel gulped out loud as he stared down the eyes that belonged to Nightmare Moon. he soon turned and bolted towards the door, but when he opened it, he was met by three other glaring eyes. One of Luna's older sister, Princess Celestia, another was that of captain of the guard, Shining Armor, and the last pair was that of a certain orange earth pony.

"A-Applejack." Carmel looked confused as Shining placed hoof cuffs on his front legs.

"Carmel, you are under arrest for assault and attempted murder." Shining said with as he pulled the earth pony out of the restaurant.

"Wait! I was just trying to keep the filthy lic..." Carmel was cut off by Shining Armor getting in his face.

"That my brother you talking about. So, if I hear you call him that one more time, I'll make sure to make you life a living hell." Shining said as he pulled him out all the way and then placed in a patty carriage. As he was pulled away, the four mares and stallion watched him be pulled away by four Pegasus guards.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That's the third chapter. I've decided to add a fourth chapter and that will have the full lemon of Fluttershy and Spike. The announcement is the Harem fic is going to be...Dragon Mating Season.<strong>


	4. Finally Finding Love

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the last part of the Looking for love in the wrong eyes. I have to say sorry for not posting last week. Personal issues made me missed most of last week. But I'm okay now and I'm ready to start.**

Chapter 4: Finally Finding Love.

As Rarity and the fake Spike left through the hospital frond doors, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy with Spike on her back snuck out through the back way. As Twilight watched the duo from around the corner, she saw Carmel leave his stand and began to follow them.

"Alright, he's taken the bait. It's up the Princesses and Shining Armor now." she said as she turned to face her fellow friends.

"Ummm, Twilight. Would you mind if I go and confront him too?" Applejack asked as she looked a little nerves as she wanted to just go buck Carmel's head off.

"Sure, just don't blow the cover." Twilight said with a smile as Applejack said thanks and then she quickly walked to the sing operation location. As she left, the others stood there for a moment until the silence was broken by Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I got to go and get Spike party planned tomorrow." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced away with a large smile on her face as she did. As they watched them leave, Rarity was the next to speak.

"Well, I guess I better go tell Sweetie Belle the good news about Spike." she said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush and made Fluttershy feel a little envious for being able to kiss Spike. After that, she trotted away to her home with a smile on her own face. It was a few minutes until Twilight spoke

"Well, I guess I'll be heading home. Spike, your goin gwith Fluttershy is that alright?" she asked with a smile as she looked at her long time friend.

"Sure, that would be fine." Spike said as he patted Fluttershy's side, which made her blush. As they were about to leave, Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Well, I'm off too. I have a little frustration to let off." she said as she zoomed off, leaving the four ponies wondering what she met by that. After thinking about for a few minutes, both ponies and dragon shrugged as they headed off in their own direction.

* * *

><p>It was a crisp night as Fluttershy calmly walked down the path towards her house. She would normally be scared senseless being in the dark path, but she had a sweet, kind dragon with her to keep her company. After a few minutes of enjoying the sounds of the night, Spike decided to speak.<p>

"I still can't believe he would do something like that, just because I'm a dragon." Spike said as he still could not believe what he did.

"Oh, don't worry about that. He's not worth giving any thoughts." Fluttershy said as her normal, kind and gentle look on her face was replaced by one of anger and frustration for what he did to her Spike and if she ever got a hold of him.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Spike's voice broke her concentration as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked back to her normal way of talking.

"Can I tell you something?" Spike asked as he gave her a smile.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as she wanted to know what was on his mind. He then leaned over her ear and then he whispered.

"I was awake last night." he said with a smile as blush formed all over her face as she was not sure of what to do.

"Oh,...um...w-well..." Fluttershy could think of what to say as she was not sure what he was going to do, but then she was shocked when she felt his claw squeeze her flank firmly.

"Shhhh, I liked it and want to try to repay you when we get to your house." Spike said as he turned her head a little and planted a kiss on her lips, which shocked her but she got used to it quickly and began to kiss him back.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy couldn't galloped home fast enough, for once she got inside, she had Spike sit on her coach as she went into the bedroom for a few seconds and once she returned, she leaped down to him on the coach and landed on Spike, making him wince in pain.<p>

"Oh, spike. I-I'm so sorry." she said as she lowered her head and got ready for him to say something negative.

"I-it's alright. j-just be a little gentler." Spike said as he felt saying that was a little ironic. She gave him a little smile as she leaned forward and planted a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. Spike returned it and began to ran his claws though her long, flowing mane. As the two continued to kiss, Spike took the lead by pressing his tongue onto her lips, asking for to be let in, which she happily allowed them to part and her mouth was invaded by his long, rough tongue. As their tongue wrestled for dominance, Fluttershy placed her hoof in between his legs and began to rub it so she could get to his dragon-hood. As she was rubbing him, she got low moans from Spike as his dragon-hoods began to appear and soon, both his eight and a half inch dicks appeared. Flutterhsy pulled away from Spike, leaving a long string of spit connecting their lips. She then smiled as she lowered her head and began to lick the tops tip while rubbing the lower one with her hoofs. As she did this, Spike let out shot gasps as he felt her tongue dance around his members. After a few minutes of her licking, but she was stopped by Spike's claw.

"W-what is wrong Spike?" she asked as she was not sure what to do if he didn't like it.

"Just turn around." he said with a wicked smile as he laid down on the coach. Fluttershy was confused as to why he wanted her to do that, but she lessoned and turned around on top of him. As she did, Spike face-to-face with her mare-hood and with a smile, he drew a long lick from the clit to the base. This caused shivers to run up Fluttershy's spineand she then lowered her mouth to his two members and did her best to take both in her mouth. As both their tongues danced and swirled around the others sensitive areas, moans came from both of them as the pleasure built up in each of them and they were both getting close to climaxing. As he licked and suckled her mare-hood, Spike swiftly pulled her flanks apart and then slowly slid a finger inside her anus. This action sent Fluttershy over the edge and her love juices purred all over Spike's face, upper body, and coach. Spike lapped up as much of it as he could and then he to unleashed his load into her waiting mouth. As his seed filled her mouth, she swallowed as much as she could, but there was so much of it, that some spilled out of her mouth and ran down the members. After a minute or so of none stop cumming, he finally stopped and she was able to take in a deep breath. After that, the two laid there for a few minutes, panting and fondling each others privates as they wanted to keep ready for the next round.

"So, are up for another round?" Fluttershy asked in a begging tone.

"Ah, I'm not sure. I'm kind a sore to do any thrusting." Spike said as he looked at her with a smile as she got the hint.

"Alright, I can make you feel better." she said as she crawled onto of him and then gently plant a kiss on his lips, he got the taste of his own cum, but he didn't mind at all. As she pulled away, she sat up and straddled him with his members poking her mare-hood. After that, she leaned forward and asked, "May I continue?" and Spike nodded. After seeing that jester, she lifted herself up a little and then lined her self up with both members aimed for her mare-hood. She then took a deep breath and then lowered herself quickly, impaling herself on the members as they rip through her hymen. She wince from the pain as a small trickle ran down the members and onto his base.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Spike asked as he was concern for how she was.

"Y-yes. I-I-I'm fine." she said as she adjusted herself for a few minutes, and then she began to move up and down. She did her best not to hurt Spike any more then he already was, but she was starting to feel good from all this and was starting to increase her pass as she was getting close to climaxing. After a few more minutes, Fluttershy pushed down with all her weight and then unleashed her juices all over his member. As she recovered from this, she continued to bounce up and down as she wanted to know the feeling of having his seed inside of her. As she bounced up an down, Spike was starting to feel uncomfortable and started to feel small bits of pain.

"Ummm, F-Fluttershy. P-please s-slow down?" Spike begged as the pain was starting to grow and the pleasure seam to have stopped.

"N-not y-yet. I-I c-can f-f-feel it c-c-COMING!" Fluttershy screamed as she pushed down with all her might and unleashed her third powerful orgasm of the night. As her inner walls squeezed his members, Spike let out a loud moan as he unleashed both his loads into her womb. Fluttershy let out a louder scream as she feels his seed enter her, so she leans down and kissed him on his lips, which he returned. After they came down from their high, Fluttershy weakly walked with him on her back, sleeping, to her room and laid him on the bed. they were both covered in their mixed juices. As she watched him sleep for a minute, she smiled as she turned to her vanity and walked over to it. She smiled as she looked at a small bottle on it and then she turned of the light as she went to lay down. As they fell asleep, moon light shined though and showed the bottle said, "Interspecies Fertility Pills."

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me what you think and please review. I'm starting the harem next week. Oh, and I need a little help with some fetishes. If you want to help, then please PM me and we can talk.<strong>


End file.
